So called augmented reality is e.g. used for overlaying virtual objects and information on a view of the real world. This is often done by overlaying virtual information on top of the feed from a camera, for example the camera of a mobile device. The mobile device may be held up towards an object so that the object is visible in a view display of the mobile device as a virtual object therein. The mobile device then overlays virtual information on the virtual object the in the view display, which view display thus is showing an augmented realty of objects in front of the camera. The term augmented reality is also used in a broader sense, wherein virtual objects are overlain a virtual background, and wherein e.g. the feed from a camera is used to position the virtual background and/or the virtual objects.
In order to augment reality, the mobile device needs to understand what is in front of the camera, i.e. where the camera is pointing. This can be done in several ways, such as e.g. through the so called SLAM (Simultaneous Localization And Mapping) technique.